Long Island Girl
by newyorkergirl
Summary: Someone from Jack's past comes to Seaford. Will she break to friends apart or bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever. Just saying, my obsessions change pretty fast. So this story could stop for awhile and I might start another story. I'm, going to try to finish a story before I start another one.**

**Let's pretend Seaford is in California. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it):**

Kim's POV

We were all practicing at the dojo when Jerry came in (late…..again) telling us to come outside. All I saw outside was a bunch of people surrounding a person.

"What is going on in there?" Eddie asked, trying to look through all the people.

"I don't know, but I hear music," Milton said.

"Yea, this person is stealing my talent man," Jerry said. I'm guessing that the person is dancing.

"Whoever you are, you better hope you can run fast!" yelled one of the mall cops. I'm guessing that you aren't allowed to dance and form a crowd. The person stopped dancing and I quickly made eye contact with her, yes it's a girl. She looked scared. I guess Jack made eye contact with her too and decided to help her.

"Run!" he yelled, pushing through the crowd.

Jack's POV

"Whoever you are, you better hope you can run fast!" we heard the mall cops yell. The girl that is surrounded by everyone looked around frightened and I made eye contact with her. It feels like I knew her from somewhere. I'm pretty sure I met her before.

"Run!" I yelled at her and started pushing through the crowd. I saw her start running. I was going to grab whatever was playing music, but nothing was there and she had nothing in her hands. I guess someone else was playing it for her.

I saw her running with her hood up with the mall cops behind her. I really think I know her from somewhere; I just can't put my finger on it.

"Hey Jerry, look at this," Kim said pointing to a poster saying that a dance studio all the way from Long Island is coming to the mall Saturday having and having a show thing for all their dances. The poster said that they are one of the best known dance studio in the country (in the dance world) and anyone is allowed to come, even participate in the show, but they have to enter their own dance.

"I know someone from Long Island," I said while leaning against the wall. Jerry looked like he was about to take the poster because he is the best dancer in the mall.

"I wanna go," he said while staring at the poster. "It says that the audience can judge it like it's a real competition if they want," said Jerry. We all looked at him surprised.

"Who know Jerry could read!" Milton cried out.

**I'll put up another chapter tomorrow if I get reviews (: and review if you want to know who the mystery dancer is because she plays a big part with the Jack and Kim thing**

**Also sorry if it's really bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (:**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I slept over my friend's house last night because I had no school today.**

**I just found out that there is a Seaford on Long Island and lived close to it all of my 13 years of life. Weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I do own the mysterious dancing girl**

Jerry's POV

I can't believe that there is going to be a dance thingy there tomorrow. It probably won't be what I usually dance like, but what ever.

"Come to our best dancer's last performance with us as she comes to live here with her aunt and cousin," Eddie read.

"I wonder if she will live around here," Kim said. "It might be nice to have another girl join her group. As long as she isn't all girly-girl," she added.

Jack's POV

"…As long as she isn't all girly-girl," Kim said. I was thinking the same thing. I think it would be nice if Kim had a girl to talk to about whatever is going on in her life because she will understand better then any of us would.

"Probably not. I mean, she's probably like a famous dancer in the dance world and moving by LA," Eddie said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl sit down by herself and pull out a book. She had pretty brown hair and was wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt with black stripes and a red heart with black flats.

"I like her shoes," Kim said. All the guys look at her. "What? Sorry that I'm a girl," she said and she left to go back into the dojo.

"Give it back!" I heard the girl yell as a Black Dragon took her book. When she stood up, she looked so short. "Please," she asked.

"What kind of book is this, _Partials_? What kind of book name is it?" Frank said flipping through the pages.

"Give. It. Back," I heard her threatened. They laughed as she tried to reach it. I was about to go over, but I noticed Jerry went over there first.

Jerry's POV

I started walking over there when the girl tried to get it. "Give it back to her if you know what's good for you," I said. They looked at me and laughed.

"You-you're the kid that guy with the nunchucks at that joke of a dojo," Frank said laughing. I can't believe that's the only thing they remember about me. Really?

"Well, I got that kid over there that beat you guys at lunch," I said as I pointed towards Jack. The girl didn't turn around, but the Black Dragons looked and it scared the crap out of them.

"T-t-take t-the book," they said and threw the book on the floor before running away.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm Rose," Rose said as she held out her hand. I shook it and said my name.

"Are you going to that dance show tomorrow?" I asked. She looked like she was having a little debate in her head, and then shook her head no.

"I got to go, bye Jerry," Rose said as she left.

Jack's POV

The girl left and Jerry came back. "So….what happened?" Eddie asked.

"She, was, HOT," was all he said. I rolled my eyes and we all went back to the dojo. I found Kim sitting on the bench texting someone.

"Who ya texting?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"No one," she said and got up.

I wondered who she was talking to because she was clearly talking to someone. I hope it wasn't a boyfriend or anything because- wait, what am I talking about. She's allowed to date anyone she wants, it's not like I like her and her pretty blonde hair and her eyes- got to stop doing that.

**Sorry they are short, but the shorter I make them, the faster I update. I promise longer ones will be up soon.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I have the outfits that Rose wears on my profile if anyone wants to see what they look like because I don't really want to describe all of them.**

**What happened that will be important later on:**

**~there was a random dancer in the middle of the mall**

**~the dancer is a girl**

**~Jack thinks he seen her somewhere**

**~there will be a dance performance Saturday (today)**

**~one of the dancers is going to be staying with her cousin and aunt**

**~Jerry helped get Rose's book back**

**~Jack was wondering who Kim was texting and hoping it wasn't a boyfriend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or the songs mentioned**

Jack's POV

I arrived at the mall at 10 and there was many people and music playing. I forgot that the dance thing was going on, but remembered when I saw a huge stage that looks good for it being hand-made; at least I think it is. The dojo was blocked off and we couldn't get in. the stage is on the other side by Phil's store. I saw Kim sitting and watching eating something. She looks bored yet amused at the same time.

"What time did you get here?" I asked her.

"Since 8, when it started. My mom saw the poster and she wanted to show me how dancing could be fun and I'm not allowed to leave until it's over. She wanted me to become a dancer, but I rebelled against it," she answered. That explains why she looked so bored.

"It explains why you're bored, but it looks like you enjoy something about this," I say as I sit next to her.

"There is this one girl in a lot of the dances that somehow always makes herself stand out," she said, most likely looking for her right now.

"Why can't we get into our dojo?" Eddie asked as he came over with Jerry and Milton.

"Rudy said that the dance studio is paying him to let them use the dojo as a dressing room. I think it was a bad idea because by looking at the costumes and hair, there is going to be a lot of sparkles and it's going to smell like hairspray," Kim said. The dance ended and everyone applauded.

Kim's POV

The next dance started and it was tap. I saw that girl again and pointed her out to Jack. The program said it was _Footloose_.

"My grandmother used to play this song all the time," Jack said.

The costumes were gold and pretty cool. It was 3 girls and 3 guys. The taps sounded good.

The girl I pointed out to Jack started the dance. The first time it said "Jack, get back" she pointed at Jack and winked. I don't know why, but it got me upset. Jack seemed surprised, but I guess he realized who she was and was happy. The guys didn't know what to do and Jerry looked surprised too, but it ruined my day….wait, why is it bothering me, it's not like I like him or anything…

**Review please. Next chapter you get to learn more about the girl. **

**Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. I'll try to update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm sorry I didn't update in a long time. My mom didn't want me on the computer so I could study for finals. It didn't really work because I got a 68 on my Social Studies final…. I also have no school tomorrow (: I have graduation and that's it**

**So, here is chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Jerry's POV**

I can't believe she was here. She said that she wasn't going…..oh I get it now; she wasn't going because she was in it. Why did Jack look so happy to see her? And way was she so happy to see him? She seemed like she was new here yesterday, now I know why. But how could she meet Jack within a few hours at night.

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe she is here, right now. I haven't seen her since I moved; well I guess that makes sense since she couldn't really go across the country by herself. I wonder how she has been.

**Rose's POV**

I can't believe I saw Jack here. I mean, he would watch when he was forced to, but not by choice. And Jerry is here too. He looks really confused, just like the other three. The girl looks jealous for some reason.

When _Footloose _ended, we exited the stage and got changed into my next costume. It is probably one of my favorites because it is a purple tank-top under a black shirt that I decorated. I also had purple spandex shorts with my black jazz shoes. I somehow managed to get my hair out of the half up half down style it was just in into a left side part braided ponytail. I had another 5 dances until I had to go back on so I went to say hi to Jack.

**Kim's POV**

I saw that dancer girl come over all happy. Jack also saw her because he gave her a hug like they haven't seen each other in forever. Jerry looked pissed… oh! She was the girl we saw yesterday. I texted Jerry after he helped her to see what happen. I saw just to lazy to get up to ask him.

Jack introduced us to her, her name was Rose. Rose is a pretty name, snap out of it Kim and try to figure out how they know each other. It didn't last long because Jerry started talking to me.

"It looks like they knew each other for a long time," he said.

"Yea, it's not like I care….but you so because you wouldn't say anything about it unless it bothered you," I said. Jerry stopped talking and started talking to Eddie to avoid talking about what we were talking about. I bet he likes her.

Someone soon took Rose's arm and dragged her towards the stage. She said bye and they both got on stage and the music started. The song was _We R Who We R_. I like this dance better than the tap one she was in.

**Sorry it's short. Can anyone guess how Jack and Rose know each other? PM me or review your answer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry I have been updating really slow. Now that it is summer I'll probably have more time to update.**

**In this chapter you will find out how Jack and Rose know each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Rose's POV**

I can't believe its only 2:00 right now. This thing goes on for another six hours. At least I'll be able to sleep tomorrow….hopefully.

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe Rose has been dancing for a long time. I know she gets cranky after she is in the dance studio for 4 hours every day. Today she has been here for 12 hours. Kim looks really mad right now.

"What's wrong Kim?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Are you-?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now just watch. I've been here since eight and I want to go somewhere else," she said.

**Kim's POV**

Only six more hours and I can leave. I only seen one other studio dance and compared to the Long Island studio, they didn't look very good. That dance studio happened to be the Seaford High Dance Team. I didn't even know we had one.

~six hours later~

After watching a million dances, I can finally leave.

"Jack, you coming?" Milton asked while we started leaving.

"You guys can go ahead, I'm going to wait for Rose," Jack responded.

"I am too then," Jerry said.

"I guess I will too," Eddie said. So Milton and I stayed too.

We saw all the dancers leaving the dojo. Rose stayed behind and was talking to Rudy. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I think she kept on saying sorry for all the sparkles and the smell of hairspray.

"It's fine, just go Rose," Ruby said helping her bring out her many bags of costumes and make up. Right now, Rose was in sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

**Jerry's POV**

Rose left the dojo and her face lit up when she was Jack. I don't know why it's bothering me so much, but it is. She ran right to Jack and gave him another hug, Kim look pissed too.

"So you know Jack?" Rudy asked her.

"Yup, ever since we were little," she responded.

"My mom is here, everyone is sleeping over, so there will be all of us in the car," Jack said to Rose.

"Okay, but I need a little help," she said gesturing to her many bags. Everyone took a bag in each hand and started walking to Jack's mom's car.

**Kim's POV**

"Rose Anna Howard," Mrs. Anderson said once we put everything in her car. Rose said thank you to all of us and gave her a hug.

"You know," Eddie said to me, "Jack and Rose sound like they are a couple."

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"I mean, their names, Jack and Rose. They are the same names that the people had in the movie in the _Titanic_ and they were in love," Eddie said. Wow Eddie, thanks to put me in a bad mood…wait, why is that putting me in a bad mood? I don't like him.

Mrs. Anderson dropped off Rose's stuff, Rose, and Jack off at the house while she brought us to our houses to get our stuff for the sleep over. I'm just really happy its summer and we don't have to do any work that's due on Monday.

**Jerry's POV**

We got back to Jack's house and we saw Jack and Rose attempting to cook a dinner.

"You have to take the cheese packet out of the macaroni before you put it in the microwave stupid!" we heard Rose yell at Jack.

"Well at least I put the food in it before I started the microwave to cook it!" Jack yelled back.

"At least I don't set half the kitchen on fire while boiling pasta!"

"That was one time! And I had to get your hair out of a freaking bun for your ballet class!"

"You could have turned off the stove before taking the pot off and putting a towel on it!" they argued back and forth.

"You guys sound like a married couple! Stop yelling and give me some food!" Eddie yelled. It made them stop fighting at least. The microwave went off and Eddie ran towards it.

"Yummy," he said as he opened it finding Mac n' Cheese.

"Don't touch it!" Rose yelled, yet again, trying to get the food away from him. She somehow managed to.

"Now since no one is yelling, Jack can you please introduce us properly to your girlfriend," Milton said.

Jack said laughing, Rose spit out her food and started laughing, and Mrs. Anderson started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Eddie said.

"We…are…cousins," Jack and Rose managed to say in between laughs.

Now it makes more sense and I like that a lot more…wait what?

"Jerry," Jack said.

"Yea?" I said.

"No more calling my cousin hot." he said and Rose blushed from that comment.

**There is chapter 5. It is a long chapter too (:**

**Please review telling me how you like it.**

**I'll try to update some time this week**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. One week I was at my aunts the whole day and fell asleep once I got home and I was on my boat the other week for my family's 4****th**** of July party.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I do own Rose**

**Rose's POV**

I can't believe they thought that Jack and I were dating. I sometimes wondered about the people he hung out with because they always thought that.

"Where's Kim?" my cousin asked.

"Her mom was actually home and wouldn't let her sleepover here because she would be the only girl here," my aunt said.

"I'm here though," I said with a mouthful of macaroni and cheese in my mouth.

"But she still thinks you and Jack are dating," Milton said.

"Could I possibly call and change her mom's mind?" I asked without a mouth full of food.

"You can try, but it's going to be hard," Jack said taking my cell phone and calling her home phone.

"Crawford residence, Anne speaking," Mrs. Crawford said when she answered.

"Hi, um, I'm Rose, Kim's friend, and I were wondering if Kim is allowed to sleep over tonight." I said.

"How come I never heard Kim talking about you? How do I know your not one of Jack Anderson's freaky friends trying to get her to sleep over?" she said and it made me laugh a little. "What's so funny?" she yelled/asked.

Jack was trying to listen in to the conservation and I pushed him away, which made him bump into the table in the hallway and knock off a picture. "Was that a crash I heard?" Mrs. Crawford asked. "If your house is full of rapscallions I will not allow Kim to see you again."

"No, everything is fine. My childish cousin is here and he decided to walk around backward," I said. The guys started to laugh because Jack had a look on his face that only I would get after I made fun of him.

"Are you sure there are no older gentlemen there?" she asked again.

"My cousin is here and he has some of his friends over and they wouldn't hurt anyone," I said.

"Kim is allowed to go over and sleep over after she talks to you and approves herself, then you would to come and pick her up and I have to meet her new friend," Mrs. Crawford said. She seems really protective of Kim, or is a total nutcase who won't let her daughter do anything.

Jack told me to mention that I dance so I did. "Oh, okay then. I'll go tell Kim to pack her bags. But you still have to come to pick her up and I can meet you."

"Alright Mrs. Crawford-"

"Just call me Anne sweetie," Anne interrupted me to say.

"Alright Anne, I'll will be over in 10 minutes to pick her up," I said with a smile on my face. The guys were happy they were about to burst with happiness. I hung up the phone and they yelled in excitement.

**Jerry's POV**

Rose is amazing. No one has ever, in the history of the world, been able to convince Mrs. Crawford to change her mind, not even Mr. Crawford.

"Um, where does Kim live?" Rose asked.

"Next block over. It's the really big one at the end," Jack said and Rose headed out.

**Rose's POV**

I am on my way to Kim's house and singing the theme song to _Pretty Little Liars_ over and over.

"…one of them is dead," I stopped because I was right in front of her house. It is probably just as big as Jack's, which is huge. I started humming _Boyfriend_ by Justin Bieber when I rang the door bell on her house.

"Hello, you must be Rose, I'm Anne, Kim's mother," Anne said. "Kim should be down soon. Kim, honey, Rose is here!" Kim came into view and rolled her eyes, without her mom seeing, when she saw me. "By honey," Anne said.

"Bye Mom," Kim said with a forced smile. We started walking and there was an awkward silence.

"Just saying Kim, I'm not Jack's girlfriend, I'm his cousin," I said to break the silence.

"Really? Okay then, I am Kim," she said, introducing herself, again, but with a new attitude.

"I'm Rose," I said. "So, can you dance?" I asked.

"Hell no, only Jerry," she answered.

"How about sing?" I asked.

"Love to sing," she said with a smile and I smiled. "But don't tell the guys, they don't know."

"Ok. Do you like Justin Bieber songs?"

"Some,"

"Do you know the song _Boyfriend_ by him?"

"Yup,"

"Start singing at the chorus?" I asked and we started at the same time. We ended up laughing by the end of it and we stopped. I started humming the _Pretty Little Liars_ theme song again and Kim recognized it right away.

"You watch _Pretty Little Liars_?" she asked and I nodded. We walked into Jack's house laughing and the guys looking at us weirdly.

"What?" we asked at the same time.

**There you go, chapter 6. It's the longest chapter in the story so far and I'm happy about it, even though it is really just Rose getting Kim's mom to let her sleep over. I'll try to update soon.**

**If anyone has any suggestions, put them in a review.**

**REVIEW! Please (:**


End file.
